Valentine's Day Special
by UmbraTsuki
Summary: What will each member of the Organization say when asked about...*Valentine's Day*!


**Valentine's Day Special~**  
What the Organization thinks about V. Day

((This is very very random. And since I haven't uploaded lately, please take this as a random apology...XD.))

Imagine that I snuck into the Castle That Never Was ((yeah, I wish XD)) and I am going to talk to each Organization member in backwards order by number--about Valentine's Day!!  
((And I am dressed as one of them))

Enjoy ^_^

I walked into the Gray room, beginning my search for Xion. But, in luck, she was right there! She had her hood up, however, as she normally did.

"Xion!" I said. She turned and looked in my direction, but because of her hood it was hard to tell what she was 'feeling'.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm, uh, a new member," I lied. What else could I do? "Auxorra." ((Some random-ish Nobody name I just made up, not based on my name.))

"Oh," Xion seemed a bit startled, still.

"So, did you know that today is Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Valen...what?" Xion's voice was confused. "What's that?"

"It's a day where you can give chocolates, or some other present, to a boy that you love," I explained.

"Like...Roxas or Axel?"

"Something like that," I tried to suppress a grin. "So do you want to give them chocolate?"

"Well, they are my best friends..." Xion seemed to be thinking about it.

"I have a couple boxes of chocolate that you can give them, if you want to," I offered.

"Oh, um, sure then," Xion nodded. I handed her the boxes, and she just stood there.

"Well, I have to go talk to Roxas, too," I said.

"Do you have to give him chocolate?" Xion asked.

I almost laughed. "No, but I'm going to ask him some questions. You could give that to Axel while I'm talking to Roxas."

"O-okay," Xion nodded. "Roxas is up in his room."

I smiled and nodded. "Okay, thank you!"

Except I had no idea where that was. I walked in some general direction where I thought the rooms might be, and saw no other members on the way that I could ask. But it seemed I was in luck again, and finally saw Roxas ((I'm just making this really easy for myself, huh? XD))

"Hello," I greeted.

"Um...hi," Roxas gave me a strange look. Even though he still looked cute with it. "Who..."

"I'm Auxorra," I said. "I'm new to the Organization."

"Oh," Roxas blinked. "I'm Roxas."

I knew that!! "It's nice to meet you," I gave a slight smile. "So, do you know what day it is?"

"Day...?" Roxas asked. "700? I don't know."

I once again tried not to laugh. "Roxas, it's Valentine's Day!"

"What's that mean?"

"If a girl gives you chocolate, then that means she admires you," I attempted to explain.

"What does it mean to admire someone?"

I guess I had almost forgotten about Roxas's ignorance. So I tried to explain some more. "It's like love. It's what people with hearts do, usually, but I think that Nobodies can, too. And I saw Xion with some chocolate..."

"Love?" Roxas was still confused. Geez, he was being way too freaking adorable doing that, though! "I'm sorry, I still don't understand."

"Maybe Axel can explain later," I shrugged. "But hey, do you know where to find Larxene?"

His expression changed, and his words almost made me laugh again. "Why would you want to find her?"

"Just some business," I smiled.

"Okay...I saw her go to Wonderland for her mission, though."

"Oh," that wasn't good. "Could you open a Dark Corridor? I still don't know how to..."

Roxas shrugged and opened one. "Good luck finding her."

I went through. It was a really weird tingly strange sensation...something that I didn't want to experience too often.

With my amazing luck for the day, I saw Larxene just getting ready to head into a Dark Corridor or her own.

"Larxene!"

"What do you want?" Larxene glared at me. "Who are you, anyway?"

"A new member," I said.

"Ugh, well there's no way that I'm babysitting another new member. Axel seems good at it though, go ask him."

"No, wait!" She had almost opened the Dark Portal again. "I just have to ask you some questions."

"Well, make it quick, I haven't got all day," Larxene folded her arms.

"Oh, umm...so do you know that today is Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Uh, yeah," Larxene said in a 'duh' tone of voice. "I've already given chocolate to Marly and Axel."

"Marly...?" I tried not to laugh at the nickname being used by the Savage Nymph herself.

"Marluxia, and if you like your non-life, NO ONE will know that I called him that," Larxene snapped. "Does that answer your question??"

"Sure," I admired Larxene, but didn't want to keep getting snapped at.

"Okay, good-bye," she went through the Dark Portal and I followed quickly after her.

When I arrived back at the castle, I saw Marluxia in the Gray Room. 'Ah, perfect...' I thought. More luck!

I approached Marluxia and he spoke first.

"Number XV...?" He questioned. "Xemnas hasn't made the announcement, yet you are right here...do you wield a keyblade?"

"Um, no," I replied. "I just have to ask you something."

"I don't have very much time for questions," Marluxia said.

"Just one," I responded. "Or two. Do you like Valentine's day?"

"I suppose that when I was a Somebody I did," Marluxia looked like he was thinking about his past. "But now that I have no heart, no emotions, I don't believe that I do."

"What about the chocolate from Larxene?"

"Ah...well that was unexpected," Marluxia closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "But...well...I suppose that was nice." He opened his eyes again. "Is that all you need?"

"Yes, thank you," I replied.

I looked around the room for Luxord, and found him at a table shuffling cards. "Are you waiting for someone?" I asked.

"The Poker Club..." then he looked up. "Oh, who are you?"

"Auxorra," the question became easier and easier to answer each time. "A new member."

"So fate has brought to us another member.." Luxord mused. "Well, are you any good at Poker?"

"Um, no, but I was going to ask you about Valentine's day.."

"Ah, the fateful game of love," Luxord nodded. He then went into some kind of long explanation of playing the game. And he had lost me after only a few words.

I nodded, pretending to understand. "Well, that's all, thank you." I could already hear Demyx's strumming on his Sitar.

So I walked up to Demyx. He would probably be an entertaining one to ask.

"Hey, Demyx?" I greeted. Though I guess it wasn't much of a greeting.

"Whoa!" he stopped playing abruptly. "Hey, who are you?"

"I'm new in the Organization," I replied. "My name is--"

"Oh, cool, do you play an instrument?" Demyx asked, hopeful. I couldn't help but laugh a bit at his expression.

"Actually, I do, but--"

"That's awesome!" Demyx said. "What do you play?"

"--but right now I want to ask you a question."

"Oh," Demyx sat back in his seat, his excitement fading. "Okay, go ahead and ask."

"Well...what do you think of Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"Valentine's Day??" Demyx stared down at his Sitar. "Hmm...I never got any chocolate back when I was a Somebody. It was always a lonely time for me. But hey, now I don't even have to feel lonely! It's great!" his enthusiasm was fake, though.

"Oh..." I wasn't sure what else to say, and Demyx started playing his Sitar again, so I went to go find Axel.

Axel wasn't hard to find. He was also in the Gray room, staring down at his box of chocolates from Xion.

"Hey Axel!" I said.

"Whoa, who're you?" he quickly hid the chocolate.

"Who were those from?" I asked.

"N-nobody. Nobody. So it doesn't matter, got it memorized?" Axel said defensively.

"But which Nobody?" I teased.

"It's from Xion, alright?" Axel looked angry. Crap, I didn't want to make him mad. "Larxene gave me a box, too though. So it's nothing special!"

"Uh, right," I nodded. "So what is your favorite thing about Valentine's Day?"

"I don't like it," Axel said bluntly. "Never have, and never will now that I'm a Nobody. Got it memorized? The chocolates are a bit nice though..."

"I've 'got it memorized'," I answered. "So do you know where Saïx is?"

"He should be coming soon." Sure enough, Saïx was coming into the room at that time.

"Hello, Saïx," I greeted. I decided to get straight to the point. "Do you like Valentine's Day?"

Saïx's expression remained cold, as usual. "I neither like it, not despise it, as I do not have a heart," he said.

"Well, did you like it as a Somebody?"

"It wasn't terrible," Saïx replied, "but not great, either. I have other matters to attend to, you are in my way."

"Uhhh...thanks?" I said, but he was already walking off. At that time, Zexion came out of a portal--looking amazing, as usual for him--  
returning from a mission.

"Zexion," I walked up to him. He looked a bit startled, but regained his composure. He folded his arms and looked at me expectantly.

"What do you want?" Zexion asked.

"I would like to know what you think about Valentine's Day," I stated.

"Nothing," Zexion got out his Lexicon. "I would like to read, now. Please leave, you are bothering me."

'Well grr...' I thought. But I gave a fake smile and said, "Okay."

Next was Lexaeus. He ended up being in the hallway outside, and I asked him, then.

"Do you enjoy Valentine's Day?" I asked.

"....." he remained quiet for a while. "No." Then he walked off.

"Oh nice, how friendly," I said sarcastically.

I started searching for Vexen's labs, then. It took a while, but I finally found him in one of them.

"What are you doing in my labratory?" Vexen demanded.

"Asking about Valentine's Day," I replied.

"Oh, Valentine's Day...such a sorrowful time," Vexen complained. "Everyone so happy, yet the Nobodies cannot feel..." Did he just contradict himself?

"Okay, I'll leave you to your lab now," I said nervously, not wanting him to freak out or something.

Xaldin was in the Gray Room then, so I was able to talk to him without looking around trying to find him.

"What do you think of Valentine's Day?" I asked Xaldin.

"The day of love..." he thought. "When all those humans declare something that will break their own hearts...yes, it is a very interesting day."

"Did you know that today is Valentine's Day?"

He stared at me for a few moments. "I forgot something he said, and went through a Dark Corridor.

Soon after, I saw Xigbar.

"Hello, poppet number two," Xigbar greeted. "I've been hearing about you and your investigation."

"Investigation...?" I shook my head. "So anyway, what is your favorite thing about Valentine's Day?"

"It has to be...the chocolate," Xigbar grinned. "There's nothing else that a Nobody like me can enjoy about it."

"Okay, thank you," I gave him a smile, but then it faded ask I asked, "Where can I find Xemnas...?"

"He should still be in the Round Room," Xigbar said. "I just met with him. Here, use this Dark Corridor." he opened one up beside him and I walked in.

I appeared standing on the floor of the Round Room. The chair's were pretty high up...

"What do you need?" Xemnas stared down at me.

"I was going to ask you if you like Valentine's Day," I said.

"If I could have a heart..." Xemnas stared off, not really looking at anything anymore. "...then it would be a good day."

I nodded, partially understanding. He asked a question before I could say anything.

"Who are you?" he stared at me with those creepy eyes of his, which caused my lie to shatter. He would know.

"I'm--nobody!"

So I ran as fast as possible out of the Castle That Never Was.


End file.
